


Softness and Prickles

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China 2015. <i>He keeps catching Rob staring at him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Softness and Prickles

**Author's Note:**

> Mini response to the prompt "Someone definitely needs to write Rob’s reaction to Felipe’s beard," from [elyndys](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elyndys). (Alas, this is already out of date!)

He keeps catching Rob staring at him. Frowning at him, to be more specific. He's quite sure Rob is doing it in a deliberate way - so Felipe _knows_ he's staring, frowning, just to wind him up. Because he stares, frowns, and then looks away with a little bemused shake of the head.

Like there's something on his fa–

Oh. _Cazzo_.

Felipe's about to say something about it, swear at him probably, but Rob approaches him and reaches up towards his chin, so he jerks backwards instinctively and swats the hand away, his face breaking into a playful smile, eyebrows raised.

"'Ey!" Rob exclaims, unable to keep his grin back. "Be nice."

Felipe makes a noise of dissatisfaction, still leaning away when Rob's other hand comes up to cup his chin, rubbing his thumb over the dark bristles there. Felipe relaxes at the gentle touch, again instinctively; it helps that he's caught and held by breathtaking blue eyes. Rob's thumb brushes back and forth over his slightly-more-than-stubble, the sensation of it hypnotically soothing. Felipe doesn't resist when Rob tips his chin up, and he welcomes the kiss that follows.

"Hm," Rob hums, and kisses him a second time, softness and prickles, sweet and stimulating.

When Rob pulls back, he frowns again, and he gives Felipe's chin one more swipe with his thumb and saunters away. "Little bit of grey in there, mate."

_Cazzo._


End file.
